descendants_syndicatefandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants: Syndicate Wiki
Descendants: Syndicate is an upcoming 2019 science fiction fantasy novel based on the musical fantasy television film series Descendants. The novel takes place after the events of Descendants 2, and follows Mal and the other VK's as they are faced by a new threat to Auradon in the form of Mother Gothel's son Kyle, who is out for revenge against Evie for personal reasons. The novel is also expected to tie into the events of Descendants 3, with both Hades and Uma making a cameo appearance in the novel. Plot Following the events of Descendants 2, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos must once again protect their new home from a new threat in the form of Kyle, the son of Mother Gothel from Tangled, who has since taken control over the Isle of the Lost and formed a Syndicate whose aim is to conquer Auradon and punish the VK's for betraying their heritage. However, Kyle's motives stem from a much deeper source... one in which Evie played prominence in. Cast *'Dove Cameron '''as '''Mal', the daughter of Maleficent and King Ben's girlfriend, officially a Lady of the Court. *'Sofia Carson '''as '''Evie', the daughter of Evil Queen, Mal's best friend and Doug's girlfriend. She currently runs her own fashion business in Auradon. *'Cameron Boyce '''as '''Carlos', the son of Cruella De Vil and Jane's boyfriend. *'Booboo Stewart '''as '''Jay', the son of Jafar and a member of Auradon Prep's Tourney team. *'Mitchell Hope '''as '''Ben', the son of Queen Belle and the Beast, the current King of Auradon and Mal's boyfriend. *'Brenna D'Amico '''as '''Jane', the daughter of Fairy Godmother and Carlos' girlfriend. *'Sarah Jeffrey '''as '''Audrey', the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip and Chad Charming's girlfriend. *'Melaine Paxson '''as '''Fairy Godmother', Jane's mother who is also the Headmistress of Auradon Prep. *'Zachary Gibson '''as '''Doug', the son of Dopey the Dwarf and Evie's boyfriend. *'Jedidiah Goodacre '''as '''Chad Charming', the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming and Audrey's boyfriend. *'Dianne Doan '''as '''Lonnie', the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang, captain of Auradon Prep's Tourney team. *'Olivia Holt '''as '''Dani', the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert. *'Dan Payne '''as '''Beast', the former King of Auradon, Ben's father and Queen Belle's husband. *'Keegan Connor Tracy '''as '''Belle', the former Queen of Auradon, Ben's mother and Beast's wife. *'Ryan Lee '''as '''Kyle', the son of Mother Gothel from Tangled and former boyfriend of Evie. *'Megan Tan '''as '''Olivia Fisher', the niece of Gaston and Kyle's second in command. *'Jonathan Martin Hicks '''as '''Brad Hook', the cousin of Harry Hook from Descendants 2 and Captain Hook's nephew. *'Angelica Malagon '''as '''Heather', the daughter of Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *'Brighton Sharbino '''as '''CJ Hook', the daughter of Captain Hook, sister of Harry and Brad's cousin. *'Cheyenne Jackson '''as '''Hades', the ruler of the Underworld. *'China Anne McClain '''as '''Uma', the daughter of Ursula and Mal's nemesis. Notes * The events of the novel tie into the events of the upcoming Descendants 3, with Ben planning to propose to Mal and Hades talking to Uma of his plan to destroy Auradon. * CJ Hook returns from Descendants: Wicked World, and is revealed to have changed sides. Category:Browse